Secrets of the Mountian of Impossible Height
by DivergentHufflepuffNinja
Summary: Sensei is missing. The ninja must discover his whereabouts and fall into the trap the mysterious 'D', whose supposedly captured Sensei Wu. What happens when secrets are unraveled, friends start to fight and strange notes are appearing around the Bounty? In a race to find out more about this newfound enemy, the ninja must find the missing member of their team before it's too late..
1. Zane

Zane

"No one said being a hero is easy."

Sensei arrived with his gong today. He always does that to rouse us in the morning. Today was another day of training, another normal day. What I didn't know that morning is that all of that would be altered.

Lloyd, Jay, Cole, Kai and I were training, for the sake of training. At least that's what Kai said. So, we trained for the sake of training.

Soon after, Nya, Kai's younger sister, erupted into the room.

"Guys," she says, clearly distressed, "It's Sensei."

The six of us dashed down the hallway to Sensei's room. When we arrive, the door is ajar and the entire place is derelict.

"Where is he?" Lloyd ponders aloud.

"I dunno," Cole murmurs.

"There has to be a note, a sign, a clue, a SOMETHING!" Jay yells, getting delirious.

There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the six of us. Everyone diffused throughout the room in search of anything that would lead to Sensei's whereabouts.

"I found something!" Lloyd's voice comes from behind me.

Kai asks as we run over, "What?"

"A note."

"Don't be shy, read it!" Kai demands.

Lloyd brushes a lock of platinum blonde hair out of his face before reading, "It says: 'If you ever want to see your Sensei again, send the green one to the foot of the Mountains of Impossible Height, at midnight when the moon is full. If more than one comes, Sensei Wu will never see you again.' It's signed by 'D'."

"D?" I inquire, "As in an abbreviation?"

"I guess."

Cole's brow furrows, "Do we know anyone whose name starts with 'D'?

"Not that I know of." Nya adds in.

Jay trembles, "Then who could it be?"

Kai has a determined look on his face, "Whoever took Sensei better be prepared because when we come after them, they won't stand a chance."

He's halfway right. Because the note said only Lloyd would go. But you never know what will happen when we attempt to get our Sensei back.


	2. Kai

Kai

"It's not the size of a ninja in a fight,

but the size of the fight in the ninja."

So this 'D' guy thinks he can take Sensei Wu and lead Lloyd into a trap? Uh, I don't think so. Anyway, we needed a plan. A plan that will make our team whole, not fall apart. We already had that happen during the Tournament of Elements.

"So…" Nya started, "Who do we know that likes the letter 'D'?"

Cole thinks for a moment, "Well…"

Everyone is lost in thought. We only have three days till the full moon and we don't have a plan. We can't think of any way to get Sensei back, nor to not separate the team.

"There's Dareth," Cole finishes.

"Yes, but it's improbable for Dareth to kidnap Sensei." Zane analyzes.

Jay sighs, "Ugh, my brain's so sore from thinking!"

Then, suddenly the idea hits me. Yes! It has to work! If not, we're never going to see Sensei again.

"I've got it!" Lloyd exclaims.

Lloyd beat me to it.

"What?!" Nya asks, excited.

Lloyd explains, "We'll this 'D' person probably wants something from me. So we all go together dressed in black. Except...hmmm…"

"Uhh, where is he going with this?!" Jay asks worried.

I don't care where Lloyd's going with this. I want to know how we had the same idea at the same time.

"Jay," Lloyd tells us.

Jay is completely… you know, Jay.

"What!? NO! No way!" he yells.

Lloyd ignores Jay and continues, "Jay will go pretending to be me. Everyone else will stay hidden until this 'D' guy does whatever he's planning. Then, we'll go in there and get Sensei back."

Jay pauses, "Wait, do I have to wear green?"

Lloyd nods.

"What?! I DON'T want to wear GREEN! I like BLUE!"

Nya gives Jay a look, "You have to, for this plan to work."

"Fine."

Cole nods, "Sounds like a plan."

"Yep, let's do this!" I say.

Nya turns to Zane, "What about you, Zane? What do your computer's say?"

"We have a 69.9% chance of success."

Lloyd smiles, "Then, let's go get Sensei back!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! Sorry if the chapters are a bit short, they will get longer once the story gets going. Well, I hope you're enjoying the story, see ya in a couple chapters! Bye!**


End file.
